The end of the world
by Kogaxe
Summary: Yugi never imagined he was going to save the world again until the day he found a mysterious baby, who looks a lot like Yami, just in front of his door, just to later meet two strange duelists on a motorbike. Soft yaoi. star and puzzle shipping plus some YugixJaden
1. Chapter 1

About to finish two of my stories and I´m already beginning another one that just popped in my head, as usual, so…let´s see what all the fuzz is about

Chapter 1

Two years since Yugi, the pharaoh Atem and their friends saved the world and absolutely everything had changed; the city of Domino had started to develop into a cosmopolitan one thanks to Kaiba Corp that had turned into one of the biggest companies in the entire world, currently the KC brand was not only in the gaming area, it was also on buildings, basic products, such as beverage, and even medicines. Without a doubt the CEO Kaiba Seto had taken a lot of risks which, fortunately for him and the company, had resulted in a major success.

But things had also drastically changed for the former king of games Mutou Yugi; his grandpa had achieved what some people would call a _second youth_, he started exercising and eating healthy to the point he almost recovered his younger form, it was only natural for him to start traveling with his best friend Hopkins Arthur again. Yugi couldn´t help feel contented for him, the house was empty most of the times though and that made him feel lonely.

It was also the same story with his closest friends.

Joey fixed the issues he had with his mom and moved to another city to live with her and his beloved little sister, he was working to save money and studying in order to fulfill his dream of becoming a professional duelist.

Tea finally saved enough money and traveled to the other side of the world, she was living in the States studying, with a scholarship, in a professional dancing academy, as far as Yugi knew she was sharing an apartment with a girl she met in the academy.

Tristan studied really hard for the college exams and was accepted in a small but respected school in the countryside. He had an exhausting schedule from 8 to 8 so even when he wasn´t so far from the city he just didn´t have the time to go there.

Ryou decided to go with his parents during their trips, he was studying archeology so he could help his dad, he seemed to be doing really well.

Seto and Duke were running their companies, although their business made lots of contracts and share some brands they never spoke to each other.

The Ishtar family was living in a small quiet village, still studying the ancient scriptures but by their own choice.

And Yugi…he had attended to several tournaments winning all of them, he also used to make special appearances on big events, tv and presentations, with that he earned a considerable amount of money, but he only used the necessary just to buy food, clothes, hygiene products, pay the bills of the house …there was nothing he really wanted, or at least nothing he could buy with money.

Behind were the times of games and fun with his friend, sure he had helped to save the world and all those experiences had helped him to be the young man he was today but that was all, they were all just experiences, he talked with his friends online almost every day and loved them just like in those years.

But

There was just no point in missing or crying over someone who was practically dead, he remembered him sometimes but he was just a part of a bittersweet memory of times that were buried in the box of the past. He needed psychological help to partially forget his former other self, after all they shared a body and their minds for many years, went through a lot of happy, sad and difficult events.

Months ago he announced his official retirement from Duel Monsters explaining that although he thanked everyone who helped him achieve and maintain that title he believed it was time to start seeking different ambitions.

Even when he didn´t know where his life was going…

All Yugi knew was that his daily routine consisted on waking up early to go jogging in the park, if he woke up a bit later he would find himself surrounded by fans, then returning home to take a shower and eat a healthy breakfast just like grandpa had taught him, the next thing he did was open the game shop which, although surrounded by bigger game shops that were huge apartment stores, was frequented by lots of people of all ages, he kinda liked his current job, it wasn´t an exciting not even a regarding one but at least it helped him keep his mind busy. At the end of the day he logged online to talk with whoever was around, watched a movie, read a book, played a videogame or just watched tv until he felt sleepy, then he went to bed quite early, 10-11 pm.

The house wasn´t completely alone, he had two pets which he loved, a black, green eyed kitten named Caith whom he found in the park while running really early in the morning, that day he hadn´t been able to sleep anymore and decided to start before just to find a small wounded kitten next to a tree. His other friend was a saint bernard dog he had adopted when he was a puppy; one of the kids that used to buy cards in the game shop had asked him to take care of the little creature because he just couldn´t. His name was Marron, a huge loving dog.

And that was the life of Yugi Mutou, former king of games, years after he helped an ancient pharaoh save the world. A life without major concerns about money or health, with a steady job, savings on the bank, a public career, fans that still loved him, friends who were fulfilling their dreams…he couldn´t complain.

It was a Sunday morning, his day off, which meant no exercise, healthy food or work, he was going to sleep until mid day, watch the weekend cartoons and play with Marron in the courtyard while Caith watched them uninterested, then he was going to finish the rpg videogame he had just bought while eating pizza and ice cream.

Yeah…those were the plans he made while still lying on the bed, the curtains on the windows preventing the sunlight to spoil his morning sleep.

The room was in complete silent until Marron entered and jumped into the bed licking Yugi´s face almost hugging him happily.

"C´mon boy it´s still too early let me sleep" said Yugi laughing and caressing his friend, he heard meowing on the other side of the room, Caith was, like most cats, not as enthusiastic as dogs and preferred to maintain her distance at least until his _roommate_ Marron made some space for her, she found her place just above Yugi´s pillow.

The three fell asleep again until the door bell rang, thrice, in a hurry way, the sudden noise woke Yugi up, strangely it didn´t wake Marron up, otherwise he would have run towards the door barking hysterically. The former duelist wondered who it might be, sellers didn´t call that way and he wasn´t waiting for anyone…

Worried, the amethyst eyed young man wore his slippers and went downstairs to investigate, he carefully opened the door but saw nothing, there was no one at the door.

"Pfff some kids don´t have anything to do" he sighed and scratched the back of his head, just when he was about to return to his comfy bed a noise could be heard.

Yugi looked down and was surprised…I mean…horrified to see what had caused the noise; it was a basket covered with small blue blankets that looked extremely soft and inside it there was a baby…a human baby.

It wasn´t a big deal after all, people sadly abandon babies all the time, the fact that horrified him and almost gave him a heart attack was the look of the small creature: he was about a year old, his eyes were big shiny and purple, his hair was black with red edges and he had golden locks covering his forehead.

He hadn´t gotten over his surprised when an explosion could be heard in the distance, the sky suddenly darkened and another explosion not far from there happened, in the sky appeared a reddish long figure, Yugi immediately remembered Slifer the ancient egiptyan god, but another sight changed his mind, it was a dragon but one he had never seen.

"This can´t be happening…" thought he aloud, his mouth open and an eye twitching.

Maybe he wasn´t going to be able to play videogames and eat pizza with icecream…

A/N

I have no idea of what I´m doing, just wanted to write something happier and exciting, and a crossover between the three series (at least the ones that are finished), it will have yaoi but it won´t be the main plot because I want to focus on the action.

BTW Caith and Marron are names from two cards, I chose to use the dub names just because those are the ones that I´m used to, I hope it doesn´t bother anyone…

So, please let me know what you think about this, should I continue it?

Send me your reviews if you want me to keep this nonsense because I think it´s just that…nonsense! Haha…

Have a great day/night !

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Really really sorry for getting so long to update this and my other stories I´m having connectivity, technical issues, lots of stuff. Will answer your reviews soon. Love you all. Have an awesome day, hope you enjoy this chapter.

The end of the world

Chapter 2

Yugi stared at the mysterious dragon for longer that he wanted, for seconds that felt like an eternity like he was seeing his own life in flashes, the flaming figure reminded him of the dueling days somehow, perhaps because it resembled Slifer or the chaos reminded him of the good old times with his friends and him, his other self. Some ambulances and police cars could be heard in the distance , but the sound didn´t reach Yugi´s eyes, he was just too immersed in his own memories to care about anything at all.

That was at least until a not very familiar sound got him back to reality, the sound of a baby crying right in front of him.

The former duelist looked at his feet and saw the small creature again There he was lying covered by a soft white blanket and dressed with a dark blue cloth that covered his whole body, crying and agitating his little hands in the air.

Yugi couldn´t give credit to what he was seeing, a dragon in the sky and a baby in front of him, he managed to snap out of his confusion and quickly grabbed the basket and entered the house to put the baby into safe and then he exited again to see the flaming dragon once more…but it wasn´t there. The sky had returned to its normal appearance, there weren´t any more alarming sounds and basically everything was as peaceful as it had been before he had heard the door bell.

Disappointed and still confused, Yugi closed the door slowly, as if he was waiting for something to happen, but nothing occurred, the amethyst eyed young boy stood in front of his closed door steady and doubtful not able to believe what was going.

The cry of the baby made him snap out of it again, Yugi approached the small creature hesitantly not wanting to touch him fearing it might disappear or get hurt.

He stared at the child having a hard time believing what his eyes were contemplating, the baby´s eyes had almost the exact same shape that his other self and his gaze was as intense, everything about this baby´s eyes resembled _him_, except for the color, they were amethyst.

The infant began crying louder, even his voice was as powerful. Just when Yugi was about to grab him to see the problem was the door bell rang for the second time that morning, only that this time it had sounded a bit weak.

Already annoyed the former King of Games went to open the door with an expression that seemed to scream _now what!._

"Can I help y-"

He couldn´t finish, before being able to react the body of a young man fell on him almost lifelessly, Yugi tried to hold him but his weight made it impossible, this man was visibly taller than him and rather muscular, both fell on their knees.

"Mutou…Yugi…are you?"said the young man with a weak tone of voice, about to pass out.

"Uh…" he was too confused to answer and even if he did the man had already fainted.

Now he had to take care of an unconscious mysterious man and a pretty awake and noisy baby, Yugi sighed, messed his hair in an attempt to help himself understand at least a bit of that whole mess and finally grabbed the young man by his feet a dragged him inside the house, slamming the door behind him, hoping it would never ring again.

This young man also had spiky black hair with blond locks, was dressed in dark blue denim and leather boots, his face was covered by, what appeared to be, ashes but the aspect that caught Yugi´s attention the most was that he had a scar-like golden mark on his cheek.

It sure had been reckless to let an unknown man enter his house but Yugi didn´t sense any kind of evil or malicious intentions from him, besides he was wounded and clearly needed help, he just needed to know why he knew his name.

He would have loved to remain there next to his surprise guest but the baby interrupted his thoughts again. Desperate, Yugi knew he had to act quickly.

"Think think… what do I know about babies?" thought the former duelist as he moved his arms in the air and messed his hair desperately. "Great…and what do I know about unconscious…bikers…or whatever this dude is"

The child screamed louder demanding his attention.

Yugi felt a sweat drop rolling down his forehead, for some reason he just didn´t want to touch the infant, or even see him but he wasn´t the kind of person who just leaves an innocent baby unattended and crying so he ran out of the house, still wearing his pajamas, hoping he could find some appropriate food to give him.

It had been a reckless decision, a stupid one to be honest, leaving a defenseless child, who might be related to him in some weird way, with a complete stranger.

Fortunately for him the closest convenience store had all kinds of baby food from cereal to formula, not knowing how to manage the situation he bought all he could, yet he still had to attend another issue: the mysterious young man, so he also acquired bandages, disinfectant and some analgesic and miscellaneous medicines.

Standing in the line waiting to pay, he started to think about the whole situation.

"What if…just what _if_ that child is…I don´t know _his_ reincarnation, that kind of hair is not something one can see every day, also his eyes…it can´t just be a simple coincidence I´m almost …sure of it. The dragon in the sky must be related to all this craziness, and that man…gosh that man! What if he hurts the baby? What if he kidnaps him or something like that? I sure was an idiot…" he felt a cold sweat drop running down his spine and his stomach protesting, it was pretty late and he hadn´t had breakfast, how could he?

"Well…he knew my name and where I live after all, and was wounded…" he didn´t know why but suddenly he had started to worry about the child a little too much.

His turn to pay came, he hastily grabbed the bags and ran back home, hoping the child was okay, if not…he would never forgive himself.

"Why? I don´t even know him…okay it´s an innocent child and anyone should be worried by default but, why do I feel this?" said to himself as he opened the front door nervously almost dropping his keys.

"I´m ba… back" he couldn´t believe what he was seeing, the young man was sitting on a chair next to the table where he had previously placed the basket with the baby, and he was rocking it lulling the child who had stopped crying. His hand was moving faintly due to this injuries and he appeared to be uncomfortable by the pain.

"You have a beautiful son" said the mysterious man almost whispering.

The scene surprised Yugi at first but helped him relaxed, the baby was there and the young man didn´t look like a threat, he got closer to them and placed the bags on the table.

"He isn´t my son…" explained Yugi calmly looking him in the eyes.

The stranger made a confused gesture and appeared to be about to say something but remained silent. He looked tired and weak, his blue eyes showed concern.

"Who… are you?" asked Yugi as he checked the child with his eyes still not able to touch him.

"Fudo…Yusei, I´m a duelist"

That was all he could say before blacking out again, quickly Yugi took the medicines he had bought, read the packages with a glance and served a glass of water, then he made his unconscious guest take a bunch of pills and helped him swallow them with the water.

Luckily for both of them the baby was in peace and silence, at least compared with his previous crying, just playing with his hands and laughing playfully.

Maroon climbed down the stairs and greeted Yugi who petted him.

"Where were you huh?"

Finally some peace, his stomach protested again reminding him that he needed to eat something, perhaps this Yusei guy was also hungry so Yugi decided to start cooking breakfast for both of them, leaving his uninvited guest alone.

When he came back with two plates filled with fruit and toast he found the blue eyed duelist petting the dog.

"Feeling better?" asked he extending the plate to Yusei´s side.

"Thanks for your kindness Yugi"

"Yeah" he seated in front of him keeping the distance "How do you know me?"

"I come from a distant future" Yugi raised an eyebrow and almost spat his juice but quickly remember all the crazy things he had gone through in the past, certainly those days hadn´t been what one could call normal.

"The legendary Crimson Dragon brought me here to…" just when he was going to explain his presence and the dragon in the sky the baby began crying again.

"I almost forgot" said Yugi searching for the special food he´d bought while Yusei stared confused, he took the content out and followed the instructions the best he could.

"Could you …please…feed him?" begged he giving Yusei a small plate filled with what seemed to be mashed potatoes.

The blue eyed duelist blinked twice

"B-but…"

"Please?" asked Yugi again with puppy eyes, really trying his best, he wasn't ready to have any contact with the child.

The kitchen phone rang and Yugi almost flew away from the living room to answer it leaving Yusei without options.

"H-Hi… wow you sure look so…little" said Yusei to the baby as he began getting the small spoon closer to his mouth trying to make him eat.

"Hello?" there was a bit of static on the other side of the line but Yugi couldn´t hear anything else "Um…Hello?" he thought it might just be a malfunction or a wrong number and he surely had some more important things to attend so he thought it was best to hung up and let it be but a deep voice could be heard the moment Yugi was about to take the phone away from his ear.

"Yugi…" it was a woman´s voice, a deep mysterious yet familiar one.

"Ishizu?"

"Your other self…he…is in this world"

Those simple words were enough for him to drop the phone, felt how his heart froze and the time just stopped around him, that very morning he had seen a sky flaming dragon, a baby had been abandoned in front of his door and a mysterious duelist named Yusei, who claimed he was from the future, has just entered the house wounded. But none of those things were surprising or relevant anymore all that Yugihe could care was that _he_ was back.


End file.
